


84. He

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [79]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catholic Guilt, Drabble, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: He. Nicky's first love was God.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	84. He

Some of the other boys in the monastery were there only because of the reliable food, the straw bedding, but Nicky's heart overflowed with love. He knelt, prayed, and he trembled with the knowledge that he would forever be unworthy.

Joe does not make Nicky feel unworthy. Even in the beginning, when Nicky's heart was broken because his Beloved could turn a blind eye to such heinous carnage, Joe looked at Nicky like his being mattered in the world. Unlike Nicky's first love, Joe even allows Nicky to look back at him.

Nicky happily kneels for Joe.

And he trembles.


End file.
